


meaning of unbelievable

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “Not important.” He tries to distract him, quickly scrolling past it. Mishima is having none of it, swatting his hands away and going back to the post.





	meaning of unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> here to rot your teeth instead of rip out your heart, who would have thought.

He presses his face into Mishima’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Do you think, just maybe, we could do something besides monitor your website?” His legs are on either side of him, Mishima sitting between his legs with his laptop in front of them.

“But there’s so much work to do! How could we possibly leave when there are so many comments to go through.” He taps at a few keys, scrolling through the forums and skimming over the text. “Let’s see, that looks like a name…”

“I want Rise Kujikawa to fuck me, degrading me to the lowest I can possibly be.” Akira reads it in the most deadpan voice he can muster. Mishima falters, fingers hovering just above the keys. “Can we go out  _ now _ .”

“No! That was a fluke...That had to be a one off….” He keeps scrolling down, desperately looking for something that looks even remotely like information. He had to find something, he always did no matter how long it took. Usually he was alone though, Akira sitting on his bed with him was a nice distraction. Even if he was still a distraction.

“Yuuuuuuuki.” He whined, resting his chin on his shoulders. “Please I am starving, I am dying, if I don’t get fresh air soon I will wither away and DIE.” He says it dramatically as possible leaning closer to him and trying to reach the keys of the laptop. “Yuuki please, just, listen to these. They sound like bad personal ads. 18/m/looking for a good time and a good fuck.” He kept scrolling as Mishima’s eyes went wide. “16 and looking for a stallion, huge dicks only!!” He emphasizes the last part, pressing himself even closer so he can properly use the laptop. “21/f/baaaaaaaaaaaaaaarely legal! Lol!”

“Did you say lol out loud?”

“I did it for dramatic effect.” He stops on the last one, it looks familiar. It should be, he was the one that posted it a week ago in a sad attempt to get Mishima to notice him. 

“What about this one?”

“Not important.” He tries to distract him, quickly scrolling past it. Mishima is having none of it, swatting his hands away and going back to the post.

“16/m/desperate because boy of my dreams won’t even noticed me? Sounds like a loser.”

“Ha...haha yeah.” He falters, and then reaches for the screen, almost slamming it on Mishima’s fingers by accident. “Can we go?” He’s so nervous his voice cracks. 

“Wait was that you?”

“No!” He squeaks, pulling himself away now. “Would I do that? That’s not like me at all I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s rambling, pulling his hands away to fiddle with his hair nervously.

“It is you.” It was so blatant, who else would it be? Mishima doesn’t say anything about it, he turns around and presses his lips to Akira’s. He effectively quiets him, and calms him down all at the same time. “Boy of your dreams, huh?” He grins, it’s cheeky and it suits him too well. 

“....Yeah.” He looks away, but leans back in to wrap his arms around Mishima again. “Only boy in my dreams, it’s like I can’t get enough of you.”


End file.
